


Incorrect Final Space Quotes

by Dork_of_all_Spaces



Category: Final Space
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dork_of_all_Spaces/pseuds/Dork_of_all_Spaces
Summary: A bunch of incorrect quotes by the characters in Final Space. This rating is for language
Relationships: Avocato & Little Cato (Final Space), Avocato/Gary Goodspeed, John Goodspeed and Gary Goodspeed, John Goodspeed/Sheryl Goodspeed, Polyspace - Relationship, Quinn Airgone/Avocato/Gary Goodspeed, Quinn Airgone/Gary Goodspeed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Gary** : hello?

**Sheryl** : Hey What’s up?

**Gary** : I need your help. Can you come here?

**Sheryl** : I cant, Im buying clothes

**Gary** : Alright. Just hurry up and come over here

**Sheryl** : I cant find them

**Gary** : what do you mean you cant find them?

**Sheryl** : I cant find them, there’s only soup.

**Gary** : What do you mean there’s only soup?

**Sheryl** : it means there’s only soup

**Gary** : *shouting* then get out of the soup aisle!

**Sheryl** : Alright! You dont have to shout at me! *walks to the next aisle* there’s more soup

**Gary** : *getting angry* what do you mean there’s more soup?

**Sheryl** : It’s just more soup!

**Gary** :go into the next aisle!

**Sheryl** : there’s still soup!

**Gary** : WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW?!

**Sheryl** : Im at Soup!

**Gary** : WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOURE AT SOUP?!

**Sheryl** : I mean Im at Soup!

**Gary** : WHAT STORE ARE YOU IN?!

**Sheryl** : IM AT THE SOUP STORE!

**Gary** : WHY ARE YOU BUYING CLOTHES AT THE SOUP STORE?!?!

**Sheryl** : F*CK YOU!

* * *

**Gary** : close your eyes bro.

**Avocato** : *closes his eyes* okay bro.

**Gary** : what do you see bro?

**Avocato** : Nothing bro.

**Gary** : That’s me without you bro.

**Avocato** : Bro.

* * *

**Little Cato** : Gary would take a bullet for you.

**Quinn** : Gary would take a bullet for fun.

* * *

**Sheryl** : *stubs her toe* fucking Gary-

* * *

**Gary** : It’s really muggy today.

**Quinn** : If I go outside and all the mugs are on the ship, I’ll kill you.

**Gary** : *sips coffee from bowl*

* * *

**Little Cato, pointing at Gary** : You are my dad- You’re my dad! Boogie woogie woogie!

* * *

**Sheryl** : How tall are you?

**Little Cato** : Height is a social construct.

**Sheryl** : So y’er short.

* * *

**Quinn** : Why did you give Gary a knife?

**Avocato** : He felt unsafe.

**Quinn** : Now I feel unsafe!

**Avocato** : Sorry.

**Avocato** : ...

**Avocato** : Would you like a knife?

* * *

**Ash** : I got you a nice hot cup of coffee.

**Gary** : It’s cold.

**Ash** : Nice cup of coffee.

**Gary** : It’s horrible.

**Ash** : Cup of coffee.

**Gary** : Im not sure this is even coffee.

**Ash** : Cup-


	2. More Incorrect Quotes

**Sheryl** :I have never taken the high road. But I tell other people to 'cause then there's more room for me on the low road.

* * *

**Ash** : Fox, are there time shards ahead?

**Fox** : If there are, we'll all be dead.

**Clarence** : No more rhymes now, I mean it!

**Fox** : Anybody want a peanut?

**Clarence** : GAH!

* * *

**KVN** : Don't be so hard on yourself, Gary. You lost the woman of your dreams but you still have KVN. You all still have KVN!

* * *

**Avocato, playing cards with Gary** : Hey bud, what time is it?

**Gary** : I dunno. Hand me that saxophone.

**Gary** : *plays saxophone*

**Sheryl** : who the FUCK IS PLAYING THE SAXOPHONE AT 2AM?!

**Avocato** : *trying not to laugh*

**Gary** : It’s 2am.

* * *

**Gary** : Son, I wanna give you some advice.

**Little Cato** : right. Okay.

**Gary** : If a door says “push” you pull. It’s not directions. It’s a challenge.

* * *

**KVN** : WELCOME TO APPLEBEE’S, DO YOU WANT APPLES OR BEES?!

**Lord Commander** : ...bees???

**KVN** : HE HAS SELECTED THE BEES!

**Lord Commander** : Wait-

**Avocato** : *approaches them shaking a jar of bees*

**Lord Commander** : WAIT-

* * *

**Sheryl** : I turned out fine!

**Gary** : Mom, this morning you thought a ghost made you toast.

**Sheryl** : I DIDNT PUT THE BREAD IN! YOU DIDNT PUT THE BREAD IN!

* * *

**Little Cato** : Why are you smiling?

**Sheryl** : What? Cant I smile just for the hell of it?

**Avocato** : Gary tripped and fell in the parking lot.

* * *

*before a mission*

**Quinn** : Who’s turn is it to do the pep talk?

**Gary** : My mom’s...

**Sheryl** : Fuck shit up in there, but don’t die.

**KVN** : *wiping away a virtual tear*Inspirational.


	3. Incorrect Quotes Part 3: The Electric Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna upload this part on a later date, but Im bored and I have too much time on my hands. And feel free to comment some suggestions!

**Quinn** : How did you find me?

**Gary** : We hacked into the Infinity Guard archives and-

**Avocato** : We put "bitch" into a GPS and it got us here.

* * *

**Quinn** : Are you trying to blind Avocato wit your arm?

**Gary** : Not really. I was trying to blind Clarence, but then-

**Avocato** : *crashing into everything and jumping off tables trying to catch the light* gARY STOP IT!

* * *

**Quinn:** Hey! Show some respect for your father!

**Little** **Cato** : Which one?

**Gary, in the distance** : That's my boy!

* * *

**Avocato** : Hello? Can you let me in? I tried blowing up your door but it didn't work.

* * *

**Sheryl** : I have an idea!

**Gary** : No murder, Mom.

**Sheryl** : I no longer have an idea.

* * *

**Ash** : If somebody points at your black clothes and asks who's funeral is it, a look around the room and a casual "I haven't decided yet" is a good response.

* * *

**Sheryl** : Have a good day, Sweetheart.

**Gary** : Don't tell me what to do.

* * *

**Avocato** : Tale as old as time-

**Gary** : Memes as old as vine-

**Avocato** : Beauty and the-

**Gary** : YEET!

* * *

**Clarence** : I despise you with every inch of my body, Primate!

**Gary** : That's not a lot of inches.

* * *

**Quinn** : You're pretty dumb.

**Gary** : Thank you!

**Avocato** : Why did you thank her? She just insulted you.

**Gary** : All I heard was "You're pretty". I'm focusing on the positives in life.

* * *

**Gary** : My best friend and I are so close we finish each other- 

****

**Sheryl** : Off-

* * *

**Gary** : How did you get so jacked, bud?

**Avocato** : Wii Sports.


	4. Incorrect Quotes Part 4: The Electric Boogaloo X2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I havent updated this in a while! College has me busy.

**Gary** : What do you think butterflies taste like?

**Little Cato** : They taste bad.

**Gary** :...

**Gary** : How-?

**Little Cato** : I ANSWERED YOUR QUESTION DAD! THATS ALL YOU GET!

* * *

**John** : Im having trouble with my copilot Jack.

**Sheryl** : Kill hm.

**John** : No.

**Sheryl** : Then I'll kill him FOR you.

**John** : HONEY NO-

* * *

**Gary, still awake at 3am** : If you work on a chicken farm and it's your job to take care of the chickens, you are a chicken tender.

**Quinn, eyes wide staring at the ceiling** : Gary what the f-

* * *

**Fox** : Ventrexian! Is that a weed?!

**Little Cato** : No, this is a crayon-

**Fox** : Im calling the police!

**Fox** : *dials 911 on the microwave*

**911** : 911, what's your emergency?

* * *

**Gary** : You are my brightest star.

**Avocato** : You're my whole WORLD!

**Gary** : Funny because you're my entire UNIVERSE!

**Avocato** : Well you're my EVERYTHING!

**Little Cato** : Please stop fighting, dads????

* * *

**Quinn** : Isn't that illegal?

**Sheryl** : What? Are you a cop or something?

**Quinn** : Well, actually-

* * *

**Gary** : Did you just refer to a knife as a "people-opener"?

**Sheryl** : Should I not have?

* * *

**John at one point, probably** : I dont care if you dont like space puns. I like space puns. Comet me, bro.

* * *

**Little Gary** : Dad, I keep getting sunburned.

**John** : ...

***a few hours later***

**Gary** : Dad? Where did the sun go?

* * *

**Avocato:** Gary? Why are you sitting on the table?

**Gary:** I'm the captain of this ship and I can sit wherever I want.

**Avocato:** Where's the spider?

**Gary:** It's over there, please kill it-

* * *

**Avocato:** Do the thing.

**Little Cato:** What thing?

**Avocato:** The thing that never fails to make my day.

**Little Cato:** Oh!

**Little Cato:** *smiles*

**Avocato, crying:** Thank you.

* * *

**Tribore to Sheryl** : Do I like that we say "Oh man" to express disappointment? Yes I do. Because why? Because men are disappointing, hun hun.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come. Hopefully soon


End file.
